Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Magus
by Bandearg Rois
Summary: Summary: Percy more than survived the Last Battle: he thrived. What happens when a boy that shouldn't be there brings another War? And who is he? And why is Percy so blessed? Slash Percy/Nico HP/?
1. Canadians

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Both belong to their respective owners (warner bros/J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan, respectively)

Warning: This is an attempt by a 22 year old woman to write from the mind of an 18 year old boy... and a 16 year old. Not sure how this will work but we'll see. Also, will be AU after Battle of the Labyrinth and in that Nico is older, closer to Percy's age (I wouldn't be able to write an 18 year old with a 14 year old, sorry).

Pairings: Harry/?, Percy/Nico

Summary: Percy more than survived the Last Battle: he thrived. What happens when a boy that shouldn't be there brings another War? And who is he? And why is Percy so blessed?

After everything that's happened to me, you'd think that nothing could surprise me. Well, I thought so, too; for about 5 minutes. Now, I've never been the best student (dyslexia and ADHD do not a scholar make), but after the Battle of the Labyrinth (again, the name was not my idea, but what can I do?) I started looking around. Really seeing, not just letting my eyes take everything at face value. I started reading (there's this awesome publisher on Olympus that can translate anything into Ancient Greek; great for High School), and learning.

I'm 18 now, and I finally learned to manipulate the Mist well enough that whenever a monster finds me (and really, why is it always ME?) I can explain whtever damage (which is usually a lot) and sometimes keep the monsters from finding me in the first place (not that that works often).

The Camp is still around and doing well. I usually drop by for a couple weeks throughout the year, but I don't stay for the full summer session. If there's a quest for me, I'll find out whether I'm there or not. And it's not like I have a cabin full of kids to counsel, anyway. Tyson's moved into the Forges with Briares, and Dad hasn't had any kids that I know of, or if he has, they haven't come to the camp.

So it came as a complete surprise to see a kid that looked like my Sophomore picture running from a giant. The giant was like nothing I've ever seen, too big by far, and much more ugly. The kid was doing pretty well at evading it, but the monster was slowly gaining. Normally, I would stay out of another demi-god's business, but this kid looked desperate, and scared, and I felt something in me rise to combat that familiar feeling that I'd only just grown out of. I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, slicing at the giant quickly, getting it good in the midsection. But the blade just passed through. I quickly rolled away, wishing that I had kept backbiter, or that I had something other than a celestial bronze blade, because this thing was obviously mortal, whatever it was.

I felt a tug in my midsection, and looked around, spotting a water fountain in the nearby park. Focussing, I Pulled, dragging the water from the fountain, destroying it in the process. I brought the full force of the water to bear on the creature, which bellowed in rage, more from getting a bath than actually being hurt, I figured, because it just began to bull through. I could feel more water, but if I let go of my concentration for just one second... Suddenly, the giant thing stumbled back as though burned, roaring something in a different language as burns appeared on it's arms and exposed chest.

The kid was standing now, a look of determination replacing the fear from before, holding a thin stick in his right hand, spitting words in Latin. With every word, the monster backed up more, and I could feel POWER rolling off the boy in waves, bolstering my own strength. I frose the water into icy needles, each as big around as my fist, and sent them straight at the thing's heart. It finally toppled with a final pained goan, and I released the water, panting as I finally realized just how tired I was. That was the hardest fight I'd had since the Last Battle, and that had been torture - literally.

The boy (I had to get a name, I was starting to feel old) sat down next to me, tucking the piece of wood carefully up the sleeve of his hoodie, breathing just as heavily. The power that had been bleeding off of him slowed to a trickle and stopped, and I could breathe again. Looking at him, my initial description was a bit off. He had messy hair and green eyes, yes, but the similarities mostly ended there. His hair was dark, dark red, black in certain lights, others shining on strands of copper, and his features were elfin, narrow. His eyes were just like mine though, with the silver flecks near the pupils, and a darker ring around the iris.

"Thanks, mate," the kid said, once he could talk again. "Wonder why your sword didn't work?"

"Celestial bronze; doesn't work on mortals. What in Hades was that thing?" The kid blinked like he was startled, and took a closer look at me. I let him, consciously willing the Mist NOT to make me forgettable.

"What are you?" he finally asked, the English accent coming through sharper as his eye narrowed beihind their wire framed glasses.

"Not a what. A who. Percy Jackson, at your service." I didn't hold out my hand, because now that power was roiling again.

"Harry P-Evans. I just got here from England. I didn't know the Giants lived in North America."

"Around here we call them Canadians." The joke fell completely flat, and I sighed. Well, at least we were close to Camp. This kid had to be a demi-god. Maybe Hecate's kid or something. "Look, I'm a demi-god; Son of Poseidon. I think you're one, too. There's this place we can go that will see if you're one, too."

"A demi-god? I'm a wizard, not a Godling. Godlings are only born in the States," the kid said philosophically. It was my turn to blink and rasie an eyebrow. I'd been a demi-god for my whole life, trained since age 12, learned from the experts, and even I hadn't heard that before. I pulled out a drachma and made the water arc so that a rainbow would appear, and tossed it in.

"Annabeth Chase, San Fransisco," I said, and soon enough I saw Annabeth, sitting at her kitchen table, showing her little sister something.

"Percy!" she said happily. "How's Nico?"

"He's, um... he's with his dad. He'll be at the Camp next week. Hey, you're smart, do you know if demis are only born in the States now?"

"Well, usually North America, but for the more far-reaching Gods, it's possible to have a kid as far as Germany, why?"

"I've got a 16 year old Potential who insists that 'Godlings' are only born in the Sates."

"Remus said so," Harry stated, looking at the message with interest, moving into the frame. "Hello, I'm Harry."

"Annabeth," she returned, beore looking at me and quirking an eyebrow. Her look said plainly,'He could be your little brother!'

"I'm taking him to Camp now, and we'll see what happens."

"I'm gonna fly out there on Monday," she said, fiddling with something out of sight. "I could come earlier?"

"Nah, Thalia is there right now, resting from a Hunt, so it should be cool. Plus, Grover's there. Nothing's -"

"Don't say another word on that train, Percy! You know Murphy hates you!"

"True. Okay, See you Monday night. You gonna be a counselor again?"

"Maybe. Mary is coming up strong though, so maybe not. Love you, Percy! I gotta go, or Lyla will break my model."

"Okay, love you too, Annabeth." I let the water fall to the ground and ended the message, looking over at Harry. "So you're a wizard?"

"I use a wand to perform magic, though I can do wandless, too."

"Probably Hecate's or Selene's then." I stood up and called for Blackjack in my mind. The Pegasus would be able to carry both of us easily, especially since we were just going to Camp. The black Pegasus landed adroitly, wirnkling his nose at the dead giant.

_You called, boss?_

"I told you not to call me boss. We need to go to Camp."

_Gotcha. Well, what are you waiting for?_

Harry swung up on the horse easily, and I hopped up behind him, wondering what would happen once we reached Camp. What information would Chiron have? And who was this kid's Parent?

A/N: I know Harry seems very accepting of all of this, but you'll find out why soon. Please read and review!


	2. Potential

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Both belong to their respective owners (warner bros/J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan, respectively)

Warning: This is an attempt by a 22 year old woman to write from the mind of an 18 year old boy... and a 16 year old. Not sure how this will work but we'll see. Also, will be AU after Battle of the Labyrinth and in that Nico is older, Percy's age (I wouldn't be able to write an 18 year old with a 14 year old, sorry).

Pairings: Harry/?, Percy/Nico

Summary: Percy more than survived the Last Battle: he thrived. What happens when a boy that shouldn't be there brings another War? And who is he? And why is Percy so blessed?

When Blackjack set down in Camp, almost everyone was out training, so I led him up to the Big House, hoping that Chiron would be playing Pinouchle with Mr. D. Actually, I was hoping that Mr. D would be out doing something, like helping the Satyrs with the strawberries or something. No such luck. The two of them were playing Gin Rummy on the back patio, and Mr. D glared at me as I walked in. Grover was seated in the corner, a pile of tin cans slowly getting smaller next to him as he read a book.

"Mr. Johansen, to what do we owe this... _honor_?" the God said poisonously. He hadn't seen Harry yet, I was guessing; either that or he just hated me that much.

"I have a new Camper," I said evenly, ignoring him to look at Chiron, who had come out of his wheelchair and started to walk over.

"Parent?"

"Undetermined. He's a British wizard. Harry Evans, I'd like you to meet Chiron, head trainer here at Camp Half-Blood.

"Perce!" I was nearly bowled over by Grover, who now looked like a college student except for the fact that he had goat legs and horns.

"Hey, Grover."

"You're early!"

"Found a new Camper." While I caught up with Grover, I watched out of the corner of my eye as Harry bowed to Chiron, and allowed the centaur to walk around him.

"I have an idea of his Parentage, but that will have to wait," Chiron finally said. "Get him set up in Hermes, would you? And if you could, would you head out to the practice arena and help with training? Clarisse has her hands full, even with Christopher helping her."

"Sure thing. Nice seeing you, Mr. D," I said mock-happily and waved as I led Harry from the House, Grover skipping along beside us. I took him to Hermes cabin, which was thankfully not as crowded as it had been 6 years before, and got Harry set up with a sleeping bag, promising to lend him some of my toiletries until he could get some from the commissary.

The three of us then made our way to the practice area, where two very familiar people were trying to teach a class of about 30 other Campers to use their swords. I snuck up to the front and tapped Clarisse on the shoulder, ducking expertly when her sword came sailing in my direction, Riptide coming up to deflect the strike.

"Damnit, Seaweed Brain!" she yelled angrily. "Make a noise or something!" Clarisse and I hadn't always been on good terms, but now that we were both grown up, we got along better. Chris had helped that along a lot; she was less ornery whenever he was around.

"Sorry, thought you'd be glad to see me!" I said, mock-hurt. "Need any help?"

"These idiots don't know the point from the hilt, I swear!" she complained. I know she loves to teach, but even the thing you love doing can get frustrating if your pupils don't want to learn.

"Okay, well let's teach them." Iturned to the class, noticed Harry standing at the back, having been handed a sword by one of the others. I grinned. "Who here knows who I am?" I hated using my name like this, but maybe they'd listen to me, whereas to them, Clarisse was just another Hero, Daughter of Ares, musclehead. Hands rose tentatively, and I let my grin get wider. "Clarisse taught me the best things I know about swordsmanship. If you don't listen to her, you won't make it past your first quest." I saw some of them shuffle their feet; these were only 12 year olds, I realized, except for Harry, but with the shortness of our lifespans, they might as well have been adults.

"You need to know this stuff; or else you WILL die. Battle reflexes will only work for so long, before knowledge has to take over. So let's actually listen and get this done. We have an hour until dinner, and I want at least one of these drills perfect before then!" Clarisse barked, and I got into stance alongside her to demonstrate the kata (I will never figure out what they are really called). After demonstrating a few times, we moved into the group, correcting posture and movements as we went. Since I wasn't really an instructor, I drifted over to Harry to see if he was actually doing anything. I didn't expect him to; he'd just defeated a giant and arrived at Camp. But when I got over to him, he was moving through the form flawlessly. I demonstrated a harder one, and he copied me exactly.

"Well, proves you won't need this class," I said when he finished. "Cool down and I'll show you around." I showed him the volleyball courts, and the fields, and then showed him all of the cabins, ending with mine. "This is where I live." The squat bunker building made of fossilized sea animals and brick was always a sight for sore eyes for me. It was MINE, and if that wasn't an awesome feeling, I don't know what would be.

"It's pretty," Harry said dubiously, until I showed him the inside. I'd converted one end of the inside into an office, completely removing all but my bunk and Tyson's. The office was state of the art, designed by Annabeth with me in mind, and I loved it. "You live here by yourself?"

"Well, my little brother Tyson sometimes comes up from the Forges, but yeah, I live here alone." That was the only bad thing about my cabin. Only Nico was allowed to sleep there with me, and that was only because Chiron turned a blind eye and Nico had built a 'secret' tunnel connecting my cabin and his.

"Lonely. I lived in a boarding school for most of the year for the last 5; I don't really like being alone anymore." I almost wanted to put an arm arounjd the kid, but I didn't know him well enough yet, and that would just end up awkward.

"Dinner time," I said, just before the shell went off. "Okay, when we get our food, you're going to have to scrape some of it off as an offering to the gods, but it won't be much. I won't be able to sit with you; you'll have to sit with the Hermes kids, but I'll meet up with you at the campfire afterwards, okay?" Harry looked a little shell-shocked for a moment, but then his expression cleared and he nodded.

"See you then." We seperated and I went to my table; really, if it was just me, why did they insist on giving me a huge trestle table al to myself? I bet it was Mr. D's doing; anything to make me feel more isolated. I could technically sit up with Chiron, since I wasn't a Camper, but this was tradition, so I didn't knock it too much.

When I sacrificed, I sent up a prayer to the gods and Dad to help Harry and maybe to figure out who his Parent was. After dinner (blue cherry coke and barbecue pork ribs with blue potatoes), I made sure to sit next to him at the campfire, helping him learn the words to the songs and keeping the jackals (not literally, but Aphrodite's children could be persistent) off of him.

I dropped him off at Ares cabin and went back to my own afterwards, idly throwing a drachma into the fountain in my room. "Nico DiAngelo, Underworld."

"Hey, Percy!" Nico had grown up a lot from the withdrawn kid that blamed me for his sister's death. He was still pale; spending most of your time underground would do that to a person, and his clothing was still pretty gothic, but he looked genuinely happy to see me (he should be!).

"Hi, Nic."

"You're at Camp already? I thought we were meeting up there on Tuesday for our annual 'Piss off Big D' party?"

"Ran into a Potential in Manhattan, brought him here."

"Cheating on me with a 12 year old? Shame on you!" Nico teased.

"He's 16, and I think he might be my brother." Nico immediately grew serious.

"What makes you think so?"

"His eyes. He could be Hecate's, but I don't know." I finallly noticed that he was writing at his desk. "What are you doing?"

"Paperwork. Dad's swamped and Auntie's not here, so I'm helping out. You want me to come up tomorrow?"

"Nah, I think I can survive without you. Beside's you're just a Message away."

"Oh, that hurts. I miss you, you know." We didn't get a lot of time together, and that time would decrease a lot with me going to NYU in the fall. Nico was still at Metro, the name we'd affectionately given Paul's school, the only one that we had been able to attend for more than a year, since he'd been stuck in the Lotus for 70 years.

"I miss you, too." And I did. We'd started going out when he turned 16, only a few months after I did, and I was pretty sure we'd be together until one of us died (Gods forbid) or something else happened, like getting stuck in Lotus again (which wouldn't happen; we both knew better).

"I love you, Percy. I gotta do this stuff before I go to bed, though."

"Love you, too. Oh, Annabeth sends her best."

"Tell her hi for me, will you? Bye, Percy." The Message ended and I lay back on my bed, sleep rolling over me.

I was in Camp, and Harry was standing next to me. There was a man standing in front of us, but he didn't look like a normal man; he had snakey skin and red eyes. He looked like a freakshow. Fires burned around us, and I could hear screaming off behind me and to the side; it sounded like Clarisse, but I couldn't be sure.

"Harry, I've found you at last," the man said, sounding more like a snake than human.

"How did you get here, Tom?" Harry snarled, wand held so tightly that his knuckles were white. 'Tom' looked a little the worse for wear, and I noticed that Riptide was dripping the same black blood that poured from various wounds on the man. So he wasn't mortal; good to know. Then Harry and 'Tom' moved, each firing curses at each other, bright flashes of light that I hurried to dodge. I flanked he snake-guy while Harry kept him distracted. Just before I could run him thfrough, he turned and screamed a curse at me: "Avada Kedavra!"

A/N: I'm evil, I know. Deal with it, huh? And please review. Harry's part will be the next chapter, I promise.


	3. Capture the Flag Interrupted

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Both belong to their respective owners (warner bros/J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan, respectively)

Warning: This is an attempt by a 22 year old woman to write from the mind of an 18 year old boy... and a 16 year old. Not sure how this will work but we'll see. Also, will be AU after Battle of the Labyrinth and in that Nico is older, closer to Percy's age (I wouldn't be able to write an 18 year old with a 14 year old, sorry).

Pairings: Harry/?, Percy/Nico

Summary: Percy more than survived the Last Battle: he thrived. What happens when a boy that shouldn't be there brings another War? And who is he? And why is Percy so blessed?

The Camp was buzzing because of Harry; even when I had come here, it wasn't this bad. It might have had something to do with his magic. Most of us had never seen Hecate's magic, which is what his magic was. It had to be, and yet, I got the feeling that Lily Evans, his mother, was really his mother, and not just a surrogate sent to protect him. So his Parent had to be male, and with his power level, his Parent was powerful.

Harry fit right in though, which surprised everybody, including him. Usually, a camper needed a few days to acclimate; Hades, it had taken me nearly a week, and even then I wasn't comfortable. But Harry jumped right into everything, and he seemed to be good at everything. His prowess in the training arena the first day was only the beginning. He was good at everything. Not quite as strong as some of the Campers, but he made up for that in cunning. He told me about his old school, and the system of Houses there, and that he had almost gone into the House that was known for cunning and intellect, but had gone to the one for Bravery instead.

By the time Capture the Flag came up that evening, he had already been decked out in armor and chosen by Athena's side, which reminded me of that first game so long ago. Poseidon, Hermes, and Apollo had banded together against the others, I wasn't sure how well we'd do but it seemed we'd do okay. I stayed to the back, guarding the flag while the rest of them went on the offensive. It was a sound strategy; the flag was next to a small stream that came off of the creek, and I kept one foot in the water, Riptide out.

So when the screaming started, I asked a fish what was going on. As expected, the animal knew nothing, but then Dad spoke into my head. _Go to the creek._ I didn't want to leave the flag, but this seemed more important. The screams got louder as I got closer to the boundary, and I burst out onto a massacre.

Harry was standing back-to-back with some man with long black hair, each of them holding a sword and a wand, firing curses at the monsters that had invaded the forest. I joined them, standing a few feet away, both feet in the water. Every spell thrown my way I deflected with Riptide, my other hand busy with the creek water. I could see Blackjack going against something cloaked and cold. I almost lost my concentration when I lost sight of the battle, seeing the Minotaur grabbing my mom, and then Annabeth falling over a cliff, pulled by the manticore. And then my sight cleared to see a silver stag charging the cloaked figure in front of me, goring it with its antlers. A doe followed, kicking out at every cloaked thing in reach.

"PERCY!" Harry's voice sounded panicked, and I hurriedly threw out all of the water I was holding back, drenching every enemy and freezing them in place. I continued to drench and freeze, until that place in his belly was burning and tight and he couldn't pull one more ounce of power. I started to let it go, and then the control was pulled away. Harry took over, a holographic green trident spinning above his head for a few minutes.

The enemies finally retreated, what little of them were still alive, and Harry collapsed next to me, unconscious. I felt the tug of darkness but I fought it long enough to crouch over him, making sure he was okay. The man that he'd been standing with came over, backing away a step when I snarled at him.

"I need to look him over," the man said, a soothing British accent in his voice that did nothing to hide the desperation.

"Who are you and what did you bring into Camp?" I panted, energy starting to wane.

"I brought nothing. Potter attracted them all on his own. I came to protect him." My brain was going fuzzy now, and Riptide's point was dropping alarmingly, but I couldn't let this man get to Harry without someone from the Camp being there.

"Chiron!" I yelled suddenly, looking to see the centaur and Grover coming toward us. As my vision faded completely, the man was checking over both of us. I grabbed for Harry's hand and passed out.

I woke up once, to see Nico sitting next to my bed, reading a book. I must have moved because he sat up and helped me drink the nectar, that always tasted like blue chocolate chip cookies (I swear blue has a taste), and then I fell asleep again as he ran fingers through my hair.

The next time I woke up, Harry was sitting next to my bed, and Nico was gone. I looked around to see that the man from before was standing behind Harry, hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, little brother," I said quietly, trying to smile.

"That was what that meant? No one would tell me," he said, trying to pull off a pout.

"Yeah. Poseidon's Mark. Those guys won't be coming back here, if they know what's good for them."

"But there was a prophecy…" Harry said, looking kind of sick.

"That referred to the parents you were born to, not of," the other man said. The guy was about 35, with long black hair and dark eyes. He looked like he had been in one too many fights; his hawk nose was slightly crooked. He couldn't be seen as handsome in the classical sense, but he looked like he knew what to do with himself, which was a great attraction, and his presence was strong, compelling.

"Well, Professor, at least you can't get mad at me because of my father now," Harry said with a sudden grin.

"I still can. I'm a Son of Hecate, and She hates your father."

"But I'm not my father!" And I suddenly remembered that Harry was only 16, as he pushed away from the man, now dubbed 'Professor' and ran from the Big House. I had a feeling that he wouldn't cry, but that it would take forever to find him. I only hoped that he wouldn't go beyond the boundary. I looked up at the man, who looked resigned, as if he hadn't meant to say that, or had meant it a different way.

"That wasn't very smooth," I offered, picking up a square of ambrosia from the table next to my bed. "When he calms down, I'd suggest you apologize." He looked vaguely uncomfortable, and I decided it had more to do with the fact that he was being lectured by someone young enough to be his student than the fact that he had to apologize, which was good.

"Yes, quite." He sat down next to my bed for a moment, and I realized that I was probably the only person talking to him, if Harry had just run out. Chiron and Grover didn't count, though Grover was probably closer in age to him than me. "My name is Severus Snape, and I was-"

"Harry's teacher, and Spy for the Light," I finished. I'd done thinking on my own after Harry had explained the situation in England, that had apparently spread to New York. Harry had described his Headmaster's death scene in detail, and Snape's reaction to it, what little there was. "He made you swear to follow his orders, didn't he?" I realized that Snape had no idea which 'he' I was referring to. "Dumbledore, I mean."

"And I also swore to help Draco, the boy who was originally supposed to do the deed."

"Okay. So my question is, has your opinion of Harry changed?"

"A lot. I thought that he was arrogant, but then I met his relatives." Something in his face made me sit up, which wasn't the brightest idea in the world since my strength wasn't up yet, but I did it anyway. It was the same look Annabeth had pointed out to me, before Nico and I had gotten together. Blind attraction, which somehow didn't mean that he was a pedophile; demi-gods are a different breed altogether from humans, and also from Wizards, which was something that Harry had explained. Comparatively, Harry was nearly as old as Severus, at either end of the same generation.

"Okay. Well, I'm hurting, so you should go and think about what you've done." I fell back into my pillows, wishing that Nico was here. As if I'd summoned him (and stranger things had happened), my boyfriend appeared in the doorway, a strange look on his face, as if he couldn't figure out what to say. Severus stood and swept past him out the door, leaving me with the impression of a bat flying, or a vampire.

"What's his problem?" Nico asked after closing the door.

"He has a crush on Harry, I think." I waited for Nico's laughter to die down; I know he believed me, but it was a funny thing to contemplate.

"You aren't allowed to do anything without me anymore, do you hear me?" Nico finally said, and I finally realized how scared he had been, and part of me rejoiced that he felt for me that deeply, and the other part felt so bad that I had scared him that badly. But this was our life; we were demi-gods, and Heroes, children of the Gods. Near-death experiences were part of the package. So I just held his hand and smiled.

"I hear you. Did you hear that Harry's my little brother?"

"I told you!" he said happily, as glad for the subject change as I was. "I saw the playback of the fight, and he took over for you effortlessly, and kept up the Patronus."

"That stag thing?" Nico nodded, and I sat back, wishing I could have more nectar, but knowing it would be a bad idea. "I'm tired." Nico tightened his grip on my hand and I fell asleep, only realizing as I went under that I still didn't know what day it was.

A/N: The fight and the aftermath. And Harry is a Son of Poseidon, too? More on that later.

Next Chapter: Harry learns how him being a Son of Poseidon came about, and also what, if anything Snape's defection means to the War. And where is the Order? Ron and Hermione? These and more questions will be answered… Someday.


	4. Boy Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Both belong to their respective owners (warner bros/J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan, respectively)

Warning: This is an attempt by a 22 year old woman to write from the mind of an 18 year old boy... and a 16 year old. Not sure how this will work but we'll see. Also, will be AU after Battle of the Labyrinth and in that Nico is older, closer to Percy's age (I wouldn't be able to write an 18 year old with a 14 year old, sorry).

Pairings: Harry/?, Percy/Nico

Summary: Percy more than survived the Last Battle: he thrived. What happens when a boy that shouldn't be there brings another War? And who is he? And why is Percy so blessed?

This Chapter: Harry's POV

I didn't know where I was running; only that I had to get away. I could feel the tears wanting to fall, but kept them back as I found myself at the edge of the lake. Without thinking, I threw myself in, somehow knowing that it would all be okay. Once I went in, I realized I was still dry. I sank to the bottom less than 30 feet out, still trying to control my breathing.

I wasn't really mad at Snape, not really. He had hated me for so long that it was natural for him to find another reason to continue hating me, now that James Potter wasn't in the picture. But he didn't have to say it like that. I had so many changes in less than a month: Dumbledore was dead, by his hand, even though he hadn't wanted to, I moved to America, got chased by a British giant, got saved by Percy, who told me I was a demi-god and turned out to be my brother. And Snape had come to find me, to protect me.

I felt someone enter the water, and saw Snape with a Bubblehead Charm. He settled next to me silently (I'm not sure if he realized I would be able to hear him or not), trying to see why I was so comfortable there, I guess. I wasn't honestly sure why I had been called to the lake, but it was comfortable, so I didn't question it. We sat until I realized that he would have to renew the charm, at which point I led the way to shore, letting him dry off. I started walking off along the shoreline, wondering when he would start to speak.

"Po-Harry," he finally said, catching me on the arm. I stopped obligingly, letting him turn me around. Part of me remembered the lecture that Hermione had given me when I wondered why Remus and Tonks were together, with 10 years between them. Wizards lived twice as long as their Muggle counterparts, so an age difference of as much as 25 years was honestly a drop in the bucket. So a 10 year gap put them firmly into the same generation, which explained the age differences of the Weasley children. Bill could technically be Ginny's father, but he was her older brother. Arthur and Molly were barely into middle age, not even close to being out of childbearing age.

The other part of me was just surprised that he was actually talking to me without a sneer on his face. He pulled me over to a bench made from a fallen trunk, the branches on either side of the seat still wild and tangled. "I… apologize. That was badly done of me."

"It's hard to change, isn't it?" I asked after a long pause. At his puzzled look, I continued. "To have to act one way for so long, and then be free to change. It's hard. I know; I had to change when I came to Hogwarts, and every summer I had to change back. It's a process. I don't expect you to change instantly." I wasn't sure why I was saying this; it wasn't like I cared, right?

"It is hard; made harder by the fact that it was reinforced over the years. But I should be able to overcome that; I'm an adult, or at least I should be." I snorted at the derisive look on his face.

"Barely. 17 might be the age of majority, but in case you haven't noticed, you and Remus were the youngest teachers ever, and everyone in any position of power in the government are at least 40, if not older. We're in the same generation, Professor."

"Severus. I'm not your teacher anymore, thank Merlin."

"Yeah, I was pretty pants at Potions, wasn't I?" The laugh that bubbled out of him made me lose my breath; it transformed him from dour Potions Master into an attractive man, maybe not handsome, but out of his robes and in Muggle jeans and button-up, he looked amazing. He looked years younger when he smiled, making him look even younger than his 37, closer to late 20s. "But you were pretty pants at teaching, you know."

"No, I wasn't." His face looked comically disgruntled.

"Those who can't do, teach. Slughorn was an amazing teacher; but a horrible Potions Master. You are too good of a brewer to be content and happy and good at dealing with schoolchildren who don't know their ass from a ladle."

"Why, thank you, Harry." I laughed at his attempt at a gallant bow which made him slide off of the trunk and hit the ground with a 'thud.'

"I'm not laughing at you!" I assured him quickly, when he looked up at me with a scowl. I think he knew I was lying, though, because he yanked me down with him. Suddenly we were close, much closer than we had been, and I backed away quickly, feeling the blush rise in my cheeks. "Um, I'm gonna go see if they need me at the cabin," I lied quickly, scrambling to my feet and nearly flying away, closing myself into Cabin 3. My heart was pounding a mile a minute, and I couldn't believe what I had almost done. I had almost kissed my teacher.

_Former teacher,_ that little part that had noted Hermione's lecture reminded me snidely. _And, he's not much older than you, really._ Great, every part of my mind was in agreement. I went over to the third bunk which had appeared in the sleeping area, petting Hedwig on the way. I dropped into the mattress, trying to stop thinking about what Severus's hands would feel like running over my back, my chest – I sat up suddenly. The trying not to think about it wasn't working. I needed to talk to someone.

I walked into Percy's room, where Nico, his boyfriend, was reading a book. My brother was asleep, and I felt vaguely uncomfortable being in the room with his lover, so I turned around, prepared to wait until Percy woke up again.

"Hey," Nico said from right behind me. I spun to see shadows falling away from him like beloved companions that didn't want to go away. "You look troubled. You wanna talk about it?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to, but he was willing to listen, and he might understand a little bit. His and Percy's ages were closer (he was 17 and Percy was 18), but it might be enough.

"Can we?" Nico nodded and led me to Cabin 13, his cabin, which was done in grays, reds, and blacks, the outside made of marble and black jade. He settled into a comfy-looking sofa and motioned me into a matching chair, which was equally comfy. I just started talking, telling him my story, from the Dursleys to Hogwarts to the War, and then on to explain what was wrong with me, because something had to be.

"Harry," he said finally, leaning back into his seat. He looked older suddenly, and that worried me a bit. "Nothing is wrong with you, or Snape. How long have you felt this way?"

"Not sure, honestly. I just really noticed it out by the lake earlier, when he laughed." My cheeks felt hot, and I hated that I blushed so easily, and about something so innocent.

"It might just be a crush, but I'm going to let you in on something. Do you know when I first started to like Percy?"

"No…"

"When he invited me to his 15th birthday party. I had never had blue cake before and he treated me like a friend, an equal, even though I had almost gotten him killed over and over." Nico smiled at me then, and I realized why Percy was with him. Nico was genuine, and broken, just like Percy. Just like Severus, and just like me. Our talk then turned to random things, like Nico wanting a complete explanation of Quidditch (which was much easier to explain because he actually believed people could fly), or my favorite class.

It was hours later that the dinner conch blew (we had missed the lunch one, though it was mostly voluntary anyway) and it was hard for me to part from him when we reached the mess. He was already like a brother to me, almost more than Percy. I sacrificed to Poseidon and ate my food quietly, trying not to look at the Head Table, where Severus was sitting with Mr. D and Chiron. I had no idea where Grover was (probably with Percy), but that didn't bother me. I was mostly trying to avoid the object of my lust (at least), who was trying equally as hard to gain my attention. After dinner I escaped to my cabin after visiting with Percy, who was finally awake for more than 10 minutes.

The next morning I cleaned the cabin quickly before breakfast, and was happy to see Percy sitting at the table, waiting for me. I slid in across from him, too tired to care that I might have to sacrifice part of my eggs. Thankfully, we didn't have to do that at breakfast, though Hestia's kids still did. I picked at my eggs, still ignoring Severus, who had started shooting Patronus messages at me, which drove home the fact that he was still young, especially if he was sending notes across the Dining Hall at me. I listened to a few of them, but otherwise ignored him, which made Percy break into snickers after the 3rd one.

"Just talk to him, Harry," he urged, after forcing me to eat some sausage. I shook my head, not wanting to speak this early in the morning. I ate half of my eggs to appease my new brother and escaped to the training yard, where I convinced the girl Clarisse, who had been teaching the Basics class when I got to Camp to help me with my swordsmanship. After a few hours I went to lunch, and Severus was blissfully absent. After lunch, though, I couldn't avoid him, or anything else I had been trying to get away from; I still had to see the Oracle.

A/N: Next Chapter, Harry sees the Oracle and learns his true destiny. Unfortunately, he still has Moldy Shorts to deal with, and Severus as well.

And I lied… His history will come up next chapter as well. Sorry, he wanted to angst for a bit.


	5. Calling All Troops

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson (J.K. Rowling, Rick Riordan, and Warner Bros. hold that amazing honor)

A/N: I redid this to reflect that Rachel is the Oracle; after reading the Last Olympian, I felt that that should be in my story, even though most of the events are disregarded. Anyway, otherwise the chapter is fine.

Pairings: Percy/Nico, Harry/?

Summary: Percy more than survived the Last Battle: he thrived. What happens when a boy that shouldn't be there brings another War? And who is he? And why is Percy so blessed?

When Harry came back from Rachel's cabin, he looked like he'd seen Death, which isn't far off from how I looked the first time I saw the Oracle, myself. All of us; Nico, Annabeth, Chiron, Mr. D, Grover, and Severus were waiting on the deck for him to come down and tell us his prophecy.

"_Your path is set; you can't turn back_

_The hands of time; the power you seek_

_Is already found; the power to bring_

_The Dark One down; Failure lies_

_At the tip of a knife; you must learn_

_To save a life"_

Harry looked shellshocked even as he repeated the words, and I wondered what illusion was used to transmit it, because Gabe's poker party was definitely a weird media.

"Well," Chiron said, clapping his hands. "The first part is quite simple: you must still defeat the Dark Lord. You are the only one who can."

"The second part means you can't change the past; once something is done you can't undo it," Nico continued, looking strangely thoughtful. "There are no Time-Turners this time, Harry."

"And the power to bring the Dark One down… Dumbledore always said it was love, but maybe it's my half-blood powers?" Harry mused, absently accepting a can of Diet Coke from Mr. D, who seemed to actually like him.

"Doubtful. There are other Demi-gods in His service," Severus noted. "That would not be a 'power he knows not.'"

"But it didn't say he didn't know about it, just that I already found it," Harry argued, and for the first time that day he wasn't ignoring the older man; in fact he was standing up for himself, not blushing or anything.

"But, the first line: Your path is set. Meaning that the other Prophecy is true, as well. He Marked you, and you have access to a power he doesn't. Only one person loves him, and that's Bellatrix, who won't last out the year. Even he hates himself, on some level. He doesn't understand love, or family," Severus returned, glaring ferociously.

"Then maybe family is a power of its own, because I didn't know it either," Harry said mulishly, and I settled back next to Nico to watch the verbal tennis. Eventually they moved on to the next line, which caused a minor explosion as both of them were powerful magicians, and their anger made the walls buckle. The lake began to churn, and finally Grover broke it up with a bleat that set us all into our seats. He'd been getting better at using Pan's powers, which was good.

"Break it up," Grover continued, once we'd all calmed down. "Lovers' spats go OUTSIDE. Now, it didn't say anything about how many people you could take. Traditionally, the group is 3, but this isn't a traditional situation. We need a strategy. Annabeth?" My blonde friend looked up from her sketchbook; she hadn't even noticed what was happening around her.

"Well, I've been working something up, but we don't have enough people; we'd need roughly 20 more, and that's with the Campers who are old enough to hold their own.

"The Order," Harry and Severus said in unison, before glaring at each other. I looked over at Nico who nodded in silent agreement: we would definitely have to lock them in a closet or something. But after the glaring match, they settled down to work, naming names and discarding some as quickly as they were said; 'Dung' seemed to be at the top of the discard list. They argued for a few minutes over the pros and cons of inviting someone named Remus (Harry was pro, Severus was con), and immediately placed the names of professors on the list, whether they agreed that the person was actually in the 'Order' at all or not.

2 hours later, the list was formed, 25 people that would be ready to stand and fight with us on D-Day. While they had gone through their list of Witches and Wizards, Annabeth, Nico, and I had been going over everyone in the Camp; some of the younger ones were ruled out immediately, but some of them were included because of some special talent that they possessed. By dinner time, we had a list of 300 people that would be fighting with us, Wizard and Demi-God.

As we walked to dinner, Nico voiced a question I had been carefully not thinking about. "If they got into Camp that easily before, what's to stop it from happening again?"

Surprisingly it was Harry who answered. "The ones that came here last week were immortals: vampires, giants, and Dementors." At our puzzled looks on the last name, Severus continued.

"Tortured souls that wreak havoc on the human mind, bringing up their worst memory and feeding on it until they eventuallysuck out your soul. The Patronus is our only weapon to combat them." And I realizaed that part of their arguing was finding people who were strong enough to cast and hold those things at the same time. "And the giants are not the same as your 'Canadians.'" A small laugh went up from the group and I wondered who had explained that little joke to him. "They don't eat people, and it's amazing that they picked a side at all in this war. They aren't very bright, but they tend to keep to themselves."

"They were with Him in the last one, probably the same reason, too. Hagrid told me that most of the giant children have been taken hostage. They may not be smart, but they care for their children… at least most of them." I had a feeling there was a story behind that, but I let them continue.

"They will choose a full moon," I said quietly, and everyone looked at me, only Harry understanding what he meant. In our shared vision, the moon had been full. For some reason I knew that at least that wouldn't be changed, even if I might cheat death again. "Because of the werewolves, and the power they'll have on that night." That had been one of the cons for Remus: he was a werewolf who controlled himself using a potion. The other side would be turning there's loose wild, probably.

"So the main battle will be outside the borders. We'll have to deal with those Des who are Demi-Gods, including Tom," Harry summed up. At the questioning look from Severus, he shrugged. "Tom has to be a demi-god. He looked nothing like his Muggle father, or his mother. I think the story Dumbledore got was wrong, or else his Parent was male. He's too powerful for a mere Wizard."

"But Dumbledore-"

"Was a child of Athena. He looked nothing like Aberforth, and that whole family, except from his mum, was batty anyway. Honestly, crimes on a goat!" Grover looked slightly angry. "Experimental color-charms. The goat was orange last year. But otherwise the goat's fine." When the satyr relaxed, we all realized we were at the mess. Not for the first time, I wished that we could sit at other tables. Poor Nico was all by himself at his table, and the rest of us were split up, too.

Soon enough, though, a paper airplane sailed across the room from the front table, sent by Severus. Harry caught it deftly and read the message, smiling slightly before handing it to me. It was the full list, which had written itself out while we talked, all cleaned up. At least we had something to do at the campfire tonight. It was divided into Cabins, too, which was good, because I in no way knew enough about the younger Campers to start a conversation that would end with 'you might die, but would you help us?'

After dinner I caught up with Clarisse and handed her a portion of the list. "I need you to pull your kids together tomorrow morning, right after breakfast; it's important. You and Chris should be there too." Clarisse nodded and went to pull Chris aside quickly. I handed portions of the list off to other counselers, kids that I had known for years, asking them to bring the names on their lists, but not anyone else who was under 14. The campfire was bright that night, almost blue, which meant that despite the problems we'd had the week before, spirits were high.

The next morning we gathered in the Practice arena, nearly the whole camp. Grover volunteered to lead some kind of class for the ones left out, so that they wouldn't get bored. After we explained our idea and strategy, one of the older non-counselors spoke up. I didn't know her, but she was from Ares' cabin, so Annabeth probably knew her from being friends with Clarisse.

"So, this quest isn't just for Harry? We're all a part of it?"

"Not exactly," Harry said quietly, stepping forward. "My quest is to kill their leader; but in order to do that I need to get to him. Your part will be to clear the way, so to speak."

"Cannon Fodder," someone coughed in the crowd, making the kids look at each other in dismay. A sharp word from Clarisse brought them back, and I took up the lecture.

"We're all demi-gods here, right?" I asked quietly. "All Heroes in our own rights? Whether we've taken a quest or not, we're Heroes, simply for being here. And for surviving the Final Battle, too. This is just one more thing we need to overcome. It's going to be life-threatening. I'm not gonna lie, some of us won't be alive afterward." The silent 'like me' at the end had me dodging a look from Nico as I continued. "We aren't fighting someone else's fight, someone else's war. We are fighting a war that has been waged for thousands of years, on all different battlefields. This is just one battle in the war, which won't end, ever. Just like the Minotaur will come back, or the daecnes, or any other monster we defeat, evil will keep coming back. But maybe we can stop it from getting a bigger foothold than it already does." I took a deep breath.

"Do you want to be known as the 'Heroes Who Let the World Down'? Or do you want to be the ones that have a hand in saving it?" For some reason my speech had the desired effect of getting everyone to see that this just wasn't a fight against one man and his army, but the nameless Evil that Chaos had wrought, and that they could either be part of the side that stopped it for the time being, or sit it out and watch the world end.

After the meeting, I talked to the counselors, who all set up a blistering training schedule for all of us. Swords, history, agility; anything to give us a leg up. Harry and Severus began discussing how they would contact the Order members they'd decided on. Apparently Harry had an owl who carried letters, but she was too showy (being a snowy owl and not native to anywhere she would be sent, and quite distinctive besides, that made sense), and they finally decided to ask Athena for use of a bird to carry the message to the top of the list (someone named Minerva) to disseminate, they did just that.

Instead of an owl, a Phoenix appeared, one that was apparently quite familiar to the pair as they nearly hugged each other in joy. Later I found out that Fawkes (the phoenix) had been Dumbledore's Phoenix, and had disappeared after his death. Once the letter was carried off, along with a Drachma (she was a Daughter of Athena herself), they got down to serious training themselves. Harry was good with his spells, I'd noticed, but Severus was on another level entirely. I watched their drills for about anhour until something pulled me down the beach, towards my cabin.

Dad was sitting on the shore, fiddling with a shell. I sat down next to him, and he looked over at me. "How old was I when you found her?" I asked, because I wasn't sure if I wanted to know theanswer to my real question: did he love Harry's mom more than mine?

"About 6 months after I left your mother, I went to England, to get a break. There I met a pretty young woman, and bedded her. I left right afterward. She reminded me of your mother, actually; she was unique among the crowd. But I never actually felt anything for her. I made sure she married the man of her dreams and then bowed out completely. I'd forgotten about her until Harry came to Camp."

"So she was a fling?" It sounded kind of harsh, but then again, the Gods worked by different rules, and that included going from a loving, lasting relationship (barring laws made by Zeus, of course) to a one night stand. It didn't mean he didn't care about Harry (I was still convinced he didn't care as much about me as a mortal father would have, but he IS a God), it just meant he was normal.

"Yes, and one I don't regret, even after Amphritite attacked me with the help of Hera. Harry has turned out well, for all the indignities placed on him."

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, eh?" It made more sense than some things I'd heard in my life, which admittedly wasn't much, but it worked. "Did you want to talk to him?"

"No, I'll speak to him soon enough." My dad stood up and just flowed into the water, a wave moving in the wake of his disappearance the only thing mark his passage. I sat for a little longer, playing with the same shell he had, just thinking about everything. I'm not sure how long I sat there before Nico found me, but I had finally realized what was bothering me; Harry was too small for his age. His birthday was at the end of July, but he looked 14. It wasn't a big worry; he was healthy and relatively happy, but it still bugged me.

I walked with Nico for awhile, and I noticed someone watching, but they didn't stop us. Everyone knew how little time we actually had with each other, and some had guessed that I was preparing to die in a roundabout way. After our walk we went to his cabin, and didn't come out until the dinner conch blew.

A/N: So, preparations for the War (and locking Sev and Harry in a closet) are now underway. As well as the knowledge you now have of what I'm willing to describe when it comes to sexual encounters (actually a lot more, but I'm terrible at describing that stuff in first person).

So next time: The Order arrives, more training, a closet appears, and things get rolling. Read and review!


	6. Circling the Wagons  Date with Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Both belong to their respective owners (warner bros/J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan, respectively)

Warning: This is an attempt by a 22 year old woman to write from the mind of an 18 year old boy... and a 16 year old. Not sure how this will work but we'll see. Also, will be AU after Battle of the Labyrinth and in that Nico is older, closer to Percy's age (I wouldn't be able to write an 18 year old with a 14 year old, sorry).

Pairings: Harry/?, Percy/Nico

Summary: Percy more than survived the Last Battle: he thrived. What happens when a boy that shouldn't be there brings another War? And who is he? And why is Percy so blessed?

3 days later, a large group arrived on the edges of Camp, at least 20 people, and more surprisingly, all of them could come in. Turns out, a lot of the arguments against some people were their heritage, whether they could enter Camp. Harry looked happy to see all of them, but obviously missed some people that had been shot down immediately, like his best friend. His female friend was a Daughter of Apollo, though her mother was a Daughter of Athena, so she came with regrets from Ron, the boy that Harry seemed to miss. Both of Ron's parents were in the group, as well as one of their sons (that had to be weird, because the father's father was the son's father, too). He noticed Severus becoming more and more withdrawn, the more people there were, and pulled him aside.

"Severus, Harry told me about your conversation after he ran out of the Big House the other day; I know it's hard, but nothing worth having is ever easy." Severus seemed disgruntled that I knew about anything to do with him, but I noticed that he tried harder to be nicer to people, even if he ended up being more snarky and sarcastic than actually nice, at least he wasn't being caustic about it. From Harry's wondering expression, it was working. Percy stayed next to Harry the entire time; I think he was still marveling that he had a brother that no one could make fun of, and wanted to get to know him as much as possible before – no, I wasn't going to think about that.

I ended up leading some of the younger set around, showing them the training facilities, and the cabins (I had volunteered my cabin for them, seeing as I had a lot of extra beds, but that was shot down by Chiron, who had always been a little prudish, and knew exactly where I planned to stay in the meantime), as well as the mess, which most of them had never seen before. Minerva, who'd decided to accompany my group, had been greeted happily by the centaur, so I assumed she had once been a Camper herself.

When we all met back up, the group was divided, some of them being folded into Clarisse's training session, and others joining us at the Big House, where strategy was the topic under discussion. I stayed around for a little while, but strategy really wasn't my thing. Besides, I had some research of my own to do. It involved a call to Charon, and to my father, about Tom Riddle. Neither of them knew his Deitic parent, and I was glad when my father vehemently denied siring him. Hades agreed to keep his ear to the ground (where else would he keep it, though? He lived in the Underworld, after all) and told me that the soul belonging to the creature was long overdue.

But he also told me that the soul was incomplete; he had parts of it, but he needed the rest. That was bigger news than anything, because it meant someone, maybe several someones, were hiding potentially vital information. I ended the Iris Message and went back to the Big House, breaking into a serious conversation about front lines versus support forces without even a fake apology. I could tell that Percy was going to try and tell me off, so I spoke quickly.

"Why is His soul in pieces?" Harry froze, and even Severus looked a bit dodgy, but no one else knew what I was talking about, except Hermione, who looked surprised. "Okay, sorry people, but I'm borrowing these three for a little bit."

"What are you doing, Di Angelo?" Annabeth asked, looking curious.

"Working on a theory, but I don't have enough information yet. I'll fill you in later." Part of me was antsy: the full moon was only 3 weeks away. The other part wanted to go back to sleep. I led the three into another room, this one in the basement (they seemed leery, except for Severus, but I couldn't help it; I didn't really like being outside, or light very much. I mean, I lived in a mausoleum!), where we settled around a table and I pulled out a paper and pen. I'd gotten pretty good at taking notes in Ancient Greek, though translating that particular shorthand into English was a doozy, even for Paolo, Athena's Son who chose immortality to publish rather than die.

"Okay, start explaining. Why do I only have part of Him?"

"What?" Hermione asked, plainly confused by the question.

"I'm the Son of Hades; when I say I, I mean he. Why do we only have part of Him?"

"Horcruxes," Harry murmured, as if the idea had just occurred to him. "2 have been destroyed; we thi-thought that there are 5 more, in different places. A locket, a cup (like a trophy, I think), a tiara, his snake, and something else. We couldn't figure out what the last thing was." From the way both Hermione and Severus's eyes flicked to Harry's scar, I had an idea about who the last would be, and that they hadn't told him to protect him. I knew what Horcruxes were; you couldn't deal with the living and dead without learning these things.

"Okay, so 2 living things, and 3 dead. Any idea where the tiara, cup, and locket are?"

"The tiara is at Hogwarts," Hermione said immediately. "The locket Harry found was a fake: there was a note inside from an R.A.B.-"

"Search Grimmauld Place, what little hasn't already been pilfered by Fletcher," Severus said immediately, making the others look at him. I just wrote it down and waited. "Regulus Arcturus Black was a Death Eater that learned what was really going on and tried to fix it. I would ask Kreacher; they were very close." I noted that down too, and since the other 2 seemed to know who Kreacher was, I didn't worry about it.

"The cup?"

"He stole it from a collector, and would probably have given it to a prized lackey to keep safe, like he'd done with the diary," Harry mused. "Bellatrix!" Hermione nodded excitedly.

"The LeStranges are an old family; lots of traps around the vaults, and enough room to keep any number of things. But the problem would be getting into the vault."

"Okay, and the snake?"

"Too close. That would have to be last; he protects her too much." 'And his last one too little, I thought. I didn't want to tell him, but now that I was looking for it, I saw the soul piece lodged in his forehead, right where his scar was, a raw jagged piece that suggested it was an accident. I had to tell him.

"Harry…" I started, but Severus stopped me with a shake of his head, and I subsided; this was something the older man felt he had to do. Fine with me, I hated giving bad news to my family, and Harry definitely qualified, any way you looked at it. When Harry looked at me questioningly, I made something up, quick. "I'm going to have to get them and destroy them."

"If Regulus and Kreacher were close, then he might still have the locket. I'm coming with you." Three 'NO's sounded very loud in the small room, but we'd all spoken at the same time, probably for the same reason.

"Harry, you can't go back to England right now. He's looking for you, and if you go back, it'll make it that much easier," Hermione said, which was better than what I would have said :"You will die horribly if you go back right now."

I started making random doodles on my paper, a half-formed plan shaping up in my mind. I would have to get Hermione and Annabeth alone at some point to hash out particulars, but I should be able to do what I wanted to do with minimal danger.

Gringotts would be a cinch (goblins owed my father for letting them mine ore and jewels and have their bank in his Domain) as I have access to one vault a century from them and I'm not allowed to take money (I don't need the money anyway). I only needed to get into one vault, though, so it would all work out there. My problem was going to be finding the locket (and figuring out who 'Kreacher' was), and getting into the school. I would have to figure that out with the girls, and also who was coming with me.

Harry was obviously out, and from what I could see of Severus, and what I knew, he wouldn't be welcomed in that part of the Hemisphere either. Hermione would be too obvious as a companion, and Percy was definitely not allowed to come, even though he would be hard-pressed to even get hurt. He barely felt it when he overused his powers, and I don't think he realized that he was really close to actually dying whenever he DID feel it.

So that took out our British contingent, though there was that woman that could be anyone. So that left Annabeth, who would probably jump at the chance to look at old architecture (that gave me an idea for an entrance), Grover, who wouldn't want to go so far from Juniper anyway, and a few other Campers who could be spared. I needed to talk to the Oracle myself.

I eventually became aware of the staring, and saw Severus and Hermione staring at my paper, which was covered in random pictures, none of them pretty. I laughed and folded it up, noticing that Harry was looking at some middle-distance to his left and not paying attention.

"Harry?" He jumped and my eyes narrowed. "You're thinking of a plan to get around us, aren't you?"

"Look, I'm destined to kill him!"

"And I'm born to destroy him," I shot back. "Just because you have to kill him doesn't mean that you have to do everything. My dad wants His whole soul, and so do I. Taking souls is my specialty; I can feel them, and I will know exactly where every piece of Him is, as soon as I get over there. You can't know that; Poseidon has no purview over the dead." I looked at Severus. "Handle your boy, I'm going back upstairs. Hermione, if you could keep yourself available?" She nodded with a startled look on her face and I left the room, going back up and grabbing Percy without so much as a word; I needed to spend time with him before I left anyway.

A/N: And that's how I'm dealing with Horcruxes here. Harry doesn't have to search for them at all, so no fights between friends, yay!

And so I also lied in some of the other A/Ns… This is really just shaping up as I write it, though I do have a general plan, and the Final Battle is shaping up nicely in my head. Read and Review please!


	7. Secondary Quest

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Both belong to their respective owners (warner bros/J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan, respectively)

Warning: This is an attempt by a 22 year old woman to write from the mind of an 18 year old boy... and a 16 year old. Not sure how this will work but we'll see. Also, will be AU after Battle of the Labyrinth and in that Nico is older, closer to Percy's age (I wouldn't be able to write an 18 year old with a 14 year old, sorry).

Pairings: Harry/?, Percy/Nico

Summary: Percy more than survived the Last Battle: he thrived. What happens when a boy that shouldn't be there brings another War? And who is he? And why is Percy so blessed?

This Chapter: Nico's POV

Percy and I disappeared until after lunch, when I finally went up to the Big House again and pulled Chiron aside.

"I have to talk to the Oracle, to see if what I'm doing is a quest or just part of Harry's," I said quickly, knowing that he wouldn't like it, but he had to let me try.

"Very well," the centaur said finally. "No one is there right now. Would you like me to gather the Council?" One of the Brits (the one that could be anybody, who happened to be with the werewolf) had started naming our little pow-wows Council Meetings.

"Please? I'm going to need every brain I can pick after I get back here." I went over to Rachel's cabin, and asked her the question everyone asked her. "What is my destiny?" I always hated talking to her as the Oracle (she became as creepy as the mummy had been), and this time was no different. The green mist created the illusion, and we watched in silence.

The illusion shown to me was Percy's 15th birthday party, minus Poseidon, who had left anyway before I got there. Percy, Sally, and Paul were all sitting at the table, with Tyson on the couch, eating blue cake.

"4_ places you will have to look,"_ Sally said, looking up from her fork.

"_1 you have already found,"_ Paul continued.

"_1 is easy, 3 are not,"_ Tyson said, looking at me with that one eye.

"_One hero__ will die in pursuit,"_ Percy said quietly, not even looking up.

"_Unless you're careful with the loot,"_ they all finished together, fading until I was looking at the attic again, and the creepy mummy in the chair. I turned the words over in my head as I went back to the Big House, quite aware that the Oracle could have used a much worse illusion.

"Well?" Percy said when I entered the main room, looking just as anxious as Annabeth to know what I'd heard. I repeated the prophecy word for word, enjoying the fact that all of them looked disappointed that it was short and pretty literal.

"So, you need companions," Annabeth said quietly, once the hubbub had died down.

"Only 2 this time, I think," I answered, and avoided looking at Percy or Harry by staring over their heads, the half-nebulous plan gaining shape in my head again.

"I'm going," Percy said.

"You're staying here," I said. "You're the most powerful demi-god here, who's fully trained. You are needed for protecting the Camp from early invasion." I looked into his eyes, willing him to understand why I didn't want him coming. He needed to be with Harry, and I could take care of myself. He finally backed down, nodding, and Annabeth and I went over to another corner to discuss options.

"You can't go alone, and none of the Brits can go with you," she started.

"Tonks can. She can be anybody. And I want you. I know you have to help plan for the battle, but Minerva's here, and she can help just as well." At her dubious look, I added weakly, "there'll be really cool ancient architecture?"

"Fine. How long do you expect this to take?"

"4 days, maybe 5. I won't be able to get to the snake until the Battle, and I'll fix Harry before we go."

"What?" And then I remembered that I hadn't told her what I was actually going to do. I explained quickly about Horcruxes and what I needed to do, as well as naming Harry (very quietly, I didn't want him to know yet). By the end of it, she was already writing, and her plan was much better than mine, even discounting that neither of us knew exactly where the school was, or it's status: whether it was closed or taken over or what.

Annabeth said she'd handle that, and then I suddenly had some free time, as did Percy. After a short discussion, we decided that while Harry and Severus were getting along better, it was time for the closet. There was one in the Big Cabin, that was more of a vault/closet, and Hermes himself would be hard-pressed to unlock it (he had actually come down and tried. It took him 3 days). I grabbed Severus and pulled him aside, ostensibly to ask more questions about Him, and dragged him to the closet after getting my answers. Percy came soon after with Harry. Without explaining, we pushed him in and closed the door, locking it from the outside.

A/N: Shorter chapter, but the next one will be a bit steamy at points, so I figured you wouldn't mind too terribly much.

Read and Review!


End file.
